The FCS has recently acquired an ACAS 470 laser-based microscopic cytometer. This instrument is capable of quantitative fluorescent imaging on attached cells and cell selection for isolation of rare events. It is capable of two parameter analysis. We have also upgraded the computer facility to provide: increased data storage and online availability; increased ease of remote connectivity of PC's and Mac's to the FCS computers; and compatibility with Microsoft Windows applications. The usage of the FCS instrumentation has increased 27% over FY '92, with sorting time remaining approximately 50% of annual usage.